Always a good time
by Safarilite
Summary: Patroklos's uncle tells him about the full truth of the whereabouts of Casssandra so he and Pyrrha set out to the Astral Choas to reunite the family and they have some help unlikely along the way. The journey is just f*cking weird but, theres a sweet reward XibaxPyrrha, MaxixCassandra, NatsuxPatroklosxLeixia
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Always a good timeby **Safarilite**

A/N: _Hey I had posted a story for Soul Caliber before but I took it down because I thought it wasn't that good & I had a new idea for it so Im gonna try this one out and see where it goes I don't know how old they really are so im just gonna wing it {I might add characters later on and tell how old they are In the story} so tell me what I can do to improve please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to thanx and later._

_Summary: This takes place a year after Pyrrha is found and they return home Xiba is 19 and wearing his Style 1 attire, Leixia is 17 is wearing her Style 1 attire, Natsu is 19 wearing her style 1 attire, Maxi is 38 wearing his style 1 attire, Patroklos is 20 and wearing his style 1 attire, Pyrrha is 17 and wearing her style 2 attire and here we go. _

Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING **{**but the story**}**__if I did the good characters wouldn't have been cut out of SCV.

It was a beautiful day; the sun surrounded by some clouds shined. It was breezy but not a chilling wind the water was calm blending in with the sound of the creatures of nature as the waves crashed against the shore

Far down the beach like area a ship with huge holes and missing pieces of wood barely pulled onshore, as the damaged draw bridge came down as Maxi, Natsu, Leixia and Xiba quickly ran down it screaming for dear life

"DID WE LOSE 'EM?" Maxi asked while running, Natsu quickly glanced back to see a crew off sword wielding pirates charging at them at a heavy pace

"NO" she worriedly said

"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO!?" Leixia asked in fear

"UP THERE" Maxi pointed to the woods like forest area up ahead

They sped off screaming at the top of their lungs for survival they ran deep into the forest staying close so they wouldn't get separated or lost, after a while Maxi's running turned jogging then sprinting then he just completely stopped moving.

"Maxi c'mon" Leixia said stopping for a sec

"You guys go I'll catch up" Maxi said catching his breath his hand gave a shooing motion

"If you stop now they're gonna kill you!" Natsu warned

"Thanx for the concern but I know what im doing" he said

"It's not concern your our ride back home dude you die were stranded and we die now let's move!" Xiba said occasionally looking back for the attackers

"Wow and all this time I thought I was just your meal ticket" Maxi said sarcastically

"And that's why we let you live" Xiba said

"I should kill you for that" Maxi raised his voice said

"The guys who are after us can kill me five times before those rusty bones of yours can even take two steps" Xiba joked

"Im gonna snap your boney little neck" Maxi hissed

"Okay just make sure you don't break any of yours" Xiba said, Maxi lunged for the red headed teen but Leixia held him back as much as her friend deserved fist to face contact they all needed to stick together if they were gonna live to see the sunset.

"Urgh let's go!" Natsu exclaimed worriedly

"Where? We don't even know the place where we docked the ship!" Natsu bit her lip as Leixia reasonably exclaimed. Leixia was worried that she wouldn't be able to see her family again she was way too young to die _SHE HADN'T EVEN LIVED YET _and even if the slight chance they live they would probably be stranded in this unknown place for awhile

"We'll just run until hopefully we see something or someone" Xiba said looking for their possible murderers

"That's just dumb even for you we're in the woods if we do that we'll get lost" Natsu said trying to think of a better plan

"~he snaps his finger~ EXACTLY they can't find us if we're deep in the forest" Xiba said ready to run

"NO! If we get lost what are we gonna do for food and shelter?" Leixia asked

"We aren't gonna get lost" the red headed teen said nonchalantly

"If we go with your plan we aren't gonna get found either!" Natsu spoke in a frustrated tone

"Do you remember what Edge master told us about having faith" Xiba explained

"Okay 1 he's like a gagillion years old im surprised he remembered it let alone believed and 2 he trailed off in the middle of the speech and started from the beginning 4 times" Natsu rolled her eyes remembering that horribly boring day

"But he taught us a valuable lesson" Xiba nodded his head with a smile

"Yea don't tell the Edge master you're leaving unless your trip is a month later" Leixia crossed her arms

"Oh c'mon he finished at nightfall" Xiba shrugged

"Two weeks later do you know how much tongue action I missed…goat faced bastard" Maxi added

"Look we can chat later we gotta get outta here" Leixia spoke getting the feeling that the enemies were nearby

"Right let's go" Xiba said running straight ahead

"Wait Xiba don't go that way" Leixia said running after him

"Xiba don't run straight that's stupid" Natsu said running after her friends

"It's pathetic how they run deep into the woods out of fear" Maxi chuckling was cut short when the furious pirates shot the tree he was leaning on

"WAIT UP!"

**Well that's what I came up with for chapter 1 I hope you liked it so tell me what you think and how I can improve and please review but ya don't haft to if ya don't want to thanx and later. **


	2. Chapter 2: Information

**A/N:**_ I hoped you like the last chapter and this one as well I know it's been long since I last wrote anything for this story and im really disappointed in me because I really like the idea that I have for this story, therefore I am going to spend a lot more time on this story so im gonna try to think more when it comes to my stories (there will be more that I will post up) ok so, please do tell me what ya think and please review but you don't haft to if you don't wanna._

**Disclaimer: I…OWN…NOTHING**...**{**But the story**}**…~bangs head really hard on the desk repeatedly~ Think damnit. Damn it. Think. Think. THINK!

"Thank you for purchasing from Alexandra bakery" Pyrrha cheeringly said to the chestnut haired man handing him a decorated basket full of baked pastries

"No, no thank you" the winked back at her making her blush

"Pl…please come again" she shyly said

"If you're working here, trust me I will" he said with another wink then left the store

Pyrrha smiled to herself as she wiped down the counter, Patroklos walked up to the counter and noticed the smile on his little sister's face.

"Hey there smiley" Patroklos said to his bubbly little sis

"Oh, hi Patroklos" she said in a cheery voice looking at him as she smiled ever so brightly

Patroklos smiled back at her, it's been awhile since he's seen her genuinely smile, when they had returned home last year Patroklos broke the news of their parent's untimely deaths to Pyrrha she took it lighter than he expected, and he really couldn't blame her, after all she was kidnapped when she was very young, and does not know of her parents other than the stories she's heard.

The only other relative besides Patroklos that she has known closely is their uncle Lucius, but sadly, he was taken from them a couple of months ago by blood thirsty thieves while he was on a delivery run, they mourned and Patroklos took it harder since Lucius was like a second father to him. All the while they have been getting back on their feet since they have the bakery in their inheritance.

Patroklos noticed that all of the freshly baked items that were on display were all gone; he walked in the back and noticed that they were out of food; he came back to the front with a weird face.

"Pyrrha?" Patroklos asked

"What is it brother?" Pyrrha questioned

"We're all out of food?" he said in shock "How the freak did that happen?" he asked her

"Some nice gentleman came in and bought all of our stuff" Pyrrha said

"All of it?" He furrowed his brow at his little sister who was decorating a basket

"Yup" Pyrrha said

Patroklos walked over to the cash register and checked it, and inside was over $200 worth of money, Patroklos jaw nearly dropped.

"Whoa" he said then he realized "Ahh man" he sighed

"Whats wrong Patroklos?" she asked her big brother

"Im gunna haft to go to gallee central to get some more supplies" Patroklos said taking a few bucks out of the cash register then closing it

"Oo, oo can I do it?" Pyrrha asked

"Uhh, I dunno" Patroklos said in an unsure tone

"Oh pretty please?" Pyrrha begged pulling out the puppies

"I dunno Pyrrha, I mean gallee central is a pretty big place and there are dangerous creeps out there" Patroklos said in uneasy voice

"I'll bring my sword and shield, I can handle myself, I promise" Pyrrha pleaded with her brother who sighed

"Alright but please be careful Pyr" Patroklos said as he hugged her

"I…promise I will…um Patroklos? Can't…breathe" Pyrrha said trying to get her breath and he quickly released

"Oh, sorry" Patroklos smiled and so did she

Pyrrha took the money from Patroklos got a basket from off the shelf and packed away her weapon; she headed out and stopped at the door, looking at her brother.

"I'll be back soon, love you" she said with a gentle smile

"Be safe, love you too" he returned a smile and with that she left

Patroklos looked around with a sigh, his eyes glanced at the clock which read 12:28.

"What to do, I could fix the oven or take a nap on the roof" as Patroklos said that said that the oven exploded and landed on the kitchen floor, Patroklos looked back at the stove then he turned around "Nap it is!" the guy pulled out a pillow from under the counter.

_**So hope you liked it the next chapter will be up, I am sorry if it's not funny I just wanted to set the character development, the next chapter will get to the adventures so please review but you don't haft to if you don't want too. **_


End file.
